


Poorly

by heavenandhighwater



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kiyoomi looks after him, M/M, Miya is sick, Nobody Dies, Sickfic, Sweet, not much to say it's just cute, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenandhighwater/pseuds/heavenandhighwater
Summary: Miya feels sick and wants Kiyoomi's attention to make him feel better.Mild spoiler warning for The Bamboo Cutter and the Moon-Child/Princess Kaguya(If you don't know what I'm on about, look at your choices)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Poorly

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't important, skip if you want.  
> So, before me and my ex decided we weren't working we shared this really beautiful moment together. They were my best friend first and foremost and still are. When I got sick whilst at their house, they did everything they could to cheer me up and even read to me. They gave me permission to take that memory and turn it into a story for my page, which is super sweet.  
> Basically, this is just a little way for me to say thank you to them and immortalise this moment because it meant a lot at the time. I thought that given the subject and the similar traits me and my ex share with these two thet'd be an appropriate choice.  
> Hope this reads well for you all and happy new year!!

“Omi,” Atsumu whines. “I feel poorly.”

Kiyoomi looked up from the computer in front of him and over to his right, where Miya was laid on his back, a thin veil of sweat decorating his forehead. He quickly slipped a hand into his desk draw and grabbed a mask before pulling it over his face.

Maybe it was something he ate, maybe it was a virus or maybe he just wanted attention but Sakusa wasn’t about to take any chances.

Miya laughed at his actions, then clutched his stomach in pain. “Don’t make me laugh Omi-omi, it hurts.”

“I wasn’t trying to be funny.” Sakusa replied flatly. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Stomach hurts, really bad, like a cramp but all over.”

“You probably just ate too much at dinner.”

“Are you actually calling my fat right now.” Miya cried; arms still wrapped around his stomach as he rolled onto his side to look at Kiyoomi.

“No, just greedy.” He replied with a shrug, turning his attention back to the computer, after deciding that Miya would be fine.

“Omiiii!”

Sakusa sighed and twisted his chair round so that he was fully facing the bed, he was never going to get that work finished. He quirked an eyebrow at the blonde in front of him who only whimpered again and pouted. It was totally clear what he wanted but he wasn’t getting it until he asked.

“Cuddles…please?” Atsumu’s voice was barely above a whisper and Sakusa began to worry that he might actually be sick.

“Okay, fine. But give me a moment.”

Kiyoomi got out of his seat and headed outside the bedroom, leaving Miya behind, aching and confused. When he returned, a few moments later, he had a cool, damp cloth in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He placed the items down on the bedside table and headed over to his closet. He removed a pair of joggers and a book that was tucked at the back of the shelf towards the bottom.

The joggers and book were placed at the end of the bed and Kiyoomi crawled to the top and sat next to Miya. He pulled the blonde close so that he was sat up slightly with his head rested against his lap and stomach. It hurt his heart a little to see Atsu in so much pain. Usually, he was loud and filled the house with life but laid on his side with a contorted look on his face left the air feeling heavy and unusually quiet.

Miya curled pathetically into his side and wrapped an arm around Sakusa’s leg, nuzzling his face into his stomach for comfort. Kiyoomi took pity on the poor blonde and brushed the bangs tickling his eyes out of the way. He then grabbed the damp cloth and began wiping Atsumu’s face, removing the layer of sweat and soothing his skin. Kiyoomi was gifted with a small smile from his boyfriend, who fluttered his eyes closed and enjoyed the sensation of his skin finally cooling down.

Once he’d wiped Miya’s face down, Kiyoomi placed the cloth back on the side and shuffled in his seat so that he was sat up more. He asked for Miya’s permission to remove his clothing and when okayed it Kiyoomi scooped up Miya’s frail body and cradled him in his lap like a puppy. 

He pulled the jumper he had on over his head, leaving him in just his t-shirt so that the cool air cold graze across his skin. He then carefully began unbuttoning his jeans and lifted his legs up so that they could be slid off his long legs.

“This isn’t hurting you, is it?”

“No, I’m comfortable. Thank you, Omi.”

With that, he tugged the jeans off where they’d gotten caught round his feet and reached for the joggers. He pulled those onto Miya, checking that they were comfortable and not pressing against his stomach too much. When he was done, he manoeuvred the blonde in his arms and cuddled him closer into his chest. 

Miya felt his breathing level, as his head rested against Sakusa’s shoulder and he melted into his chest. Atsumu’s was burning up and all his muscles ached but he welcomed Kiyoomi’s warmth with open arms and allowed it to flow through him.

Kiyoomi was looking down at his boyfriend who was curling himself up into a ball against him and whimpering softly. He looked a little better now that the sheen of sweat had been wiped away and he had a content smile playing on his lips. Despite this and the fact Atsumu was a well-built six-foot two man, he still looked small in his arms.

“You’re kind of too big for this Miya.” Kiyoomi huffed, shuffling the body in his arms.

“I can’t believe yer being so mean to me when I’m sick Omi-omi.” Atsu pouted, smacking the taller man’s chest.

“I thought I was being quite nice, actually.”

Miya mumbled a small ‘whatever’ under his breath and Sakusa laughed, reaching across to pick up the book from further down the bed. Atsumu hadn’t noticed but the book his boyfriend had grabbed out of the closet was one of his own. It was one he’d brought one day when Kiyoomi was sick himself. His mother had always read it to him and Osamu when they were unwell as kids and he’d brought it to cheer Omi up when he had a cold.

Kiyoomi pulled the book of stories into Miya’s view and his eyes lit up with glee. The fact that Kiyoomi hadn’t just looked after the book but remembered what it meant to Miya, made his heart beat a little quicker as his stomach fluttered.

‘I think I’m in love with him.’ He thought.

Kiyoomi opened the book to one of the stories called; The Bamboo Cutter and the Moon-Child. Kiyoomi knew the story well and also knew it was secretly one of Miya’s favourites and so he began. He spoke in as soft of a voice as he could, doing his best to calm his boyfriend as he used one hand to flip the pages of the book and the other to run loose fingers through Atsu’s hair. His voice behaved like a sedative to Miya, easing him to a relaxed state and making his eyelids heavy as Sakusa continued telling the story.

When they reached the part of the story where the princess returned to the sky, small tears rolled out of Atsumu’s eyes. Kiyoomi finished the story, closing the book and placing it down at his side. He looked down, saw Miya’s tearful face and immediately panicked that he’d hurt him or that he felt worse. 

“Shit, Atsu are you okay? Are you uncomfortable, does it hurt?” Kiyoomi quickly moved his boyfriend so that he was laying down on the bed again and so that he was half hovering over him. He placed his hand on Miya’s cheek and began wiping away the tears. “Sh baby, don’t cry. Tell me what hurts.”

“N-nothing hurts.” Atsumu sniffled. “It’s just a really sad story.”

Kiyoomi stopped his movements and just hovered, frozen above Miya.

“You’re joking right? Miya! I thought I’d hurt you! You’re such an idiot.”

“Awh Omi, don’t be so mean. Go back to calling me baby.” Atsu chuckled, lightly.

“There’s no need to call you baby, you quite clearly are one.” Sakusa stated dryly, getting up to tidy away Miya’s clothes, the book and the cloth.

Atsumu laughed again but much harder that time which caused his sides to ache more as a shot of pain ran through his stomach.

“Oh shit! Ow ow ow!”

Kiyoomi dropped everything and ran to Atsu’s side, dropping by the edge of the bed with a concerned look on his face.

“Atsu, baby, what hurts?”

“I just hurt my stomach again laughing. It’s all yer fault Omi.”

Sakusa smoothed out his hair and rested a gentle hand on his stomach in a comforting manner. Miya nuzzled into his touch, eyes closed and tried to calmed himself so that maybe the pain in his torso would settle. Sakusa’s heart skipped a beat; even when sick Miya still looked beautiful and the way he leant into his boyfriend’s touch was adorable.

Kiyoomi decided that whatever Miya had probably wasn’t contagious and even if it was, he didn’t care anymore. He removed the mask from his face and leant down to press a kiss against the smaller man’s forehead. Atsu’s eyes shot open and he stared up at the other.

“Omi-omi,” He breathed, pressing the tips of his fingers to the ghost of a kiss that lingered on his skin. “What if you get sick?”

“I don’t care, I just want you to feel better.”

Atsumu smiled brightly and temporarily forgot the raging pain in his abdomen. He reached his hand to Kiyoomi’s face and pulled him down to press a feather kiss to his lips.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime darling. Now, do you want some of your water?”

Atsumu nodded and watched as his boyfriend moved his tall body across to the other side of the bed to grab the water, before turning and bringing it back. As he did, Miya followed him with his eyes carefully, soaking up every tiny detail; the small moles on his forehead, the gentle way he moved despite the clumsy size of his body, the way his smile reached his eyes but only when they were alone and the smell of his cologne as he arrived closer. He felt content. Sure, his body was fighting itself and he didn’t know why but he had an incredible boyfriend who was more than willing to look after him.

Miya sipped the water slowly, placing the glass down when he’d consumed half of it. It was effective in further cooling him down but it was doing nothing for the pain. 

He reached his arms out and made grabby hands towards his boyfriend. Sakusa took the hint and climbed onto the bed. He pulled the blanket over them both and laid behind Atsu, spooning him and wrapping his arms softly around his waist, making sure the weight of them didn’t rest on his stomach. He placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck and cuddled into him.

“I love you; you know.” Atsumu whispered, sleepily.

“I know.” Kiyoomi said.

A moment of silent fizzled between the pair.

“I love you too, Atsu.”

“I know Omi-kun.”


End file.
